


De Mariposas y Amigos Pesados

by Bartran_Kurosaki



Series: la Crew de los EaCe [1]
Category: la Crew de los EaCe
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Palabras Malsonantes y Insultos, alguien saldra herido, gta v - Freeform, la tipica purga de las tardes con mis colegas en GTA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartran_Kurosaki/pseuds/Bartran_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>si hay algo que Bartran odia mas que que le roben su Kuruma es que danielitos ligue con su pequeña hermanita virtual (sorry soy muy malo para los summary porcierto esto esta 100% creado por mi usando a mis amigos de PS3 disfruten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Mariposas y Amigos Pesados

**Author's Note:**

> antes de empezar aviso que este es un one shot añadido en una serie de One Shot's sobre mi y mis amigos espero que la disfruten

**De Mariposas y Amigos Pesados **

 

hoy era una de esas tardes que Bartran odiaba a muerte,por que direis es simple danielitos volvia a ligar con Shy cosa que a Bartran no le agradaba y Crack intentaba calmar las cosas un poco pero no lo lograba asi que se le ocurrio una idea

"y si hacemos una purga y el que gane le pide a los otros algo" dijo con su usual sonrisa Crack "Crack tio no es que no ves que intento hablar con Shy" dijo Dani con su sonrisa de pervertido "JA no hay huevos Dani" dijo Bartran abriendo la caja de Pandora de los tios "QUE NO HAY HUEVOS VENGA CUANDO QUERAIS" dijo Dani cabreado logrando lo que Bartran queria hacerle enfadar a lo cual Crack rio un poco "y-yo creo que no participare aun soy muy mala y mi punteria es mala" dijo Shy timidamente "no hace falta Shy la haremos yo Crack y Dani no es asi "colegas" hmm?" dijo Bartran intentando llamar la atencion de Crack el cual este le llama por telefono y Bartran lo coje "esto es parte de tu plan no?" dijo Crack interrogando a Bartran "si eso hace que el cabronazo de mierda deje en paz a mi hermana lo hare" dijo Bartran claramente cabreado y Crack sabia que cuando a Bartran se le metia algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta que lo hiciera por eso son como hermanos y entonces corto la llamada y dijo "bien" entonces cambio a su voz sexy de mujer la cual era muy mala pero bueno "la purga comenzara en 5 minutos preparense y equipense bien~" termino de decir y Bartran se cambio a su atuendo de atracador poniendose una mascara con la cara de un mimo mientras que Crack se puso una de Hockey y Dani una de hockey con una calabera Verde en llamas y se alejaron todo lo que pudieron

mientras Fluttershy fue a su casa para ver desde la tele la purga desde el punto de vista de Bartran ya pues sabia que su hermano o "onii-chan" como ella le decia ya pues al igual que Bartran ella era otaku y una grande cabe decir

volviendo con Bartran el ya se equipo su Carabina o la M4 CQC Especial como el la llamaba que llevaba silenciador,linterna,cargador de 60 balas y mira y se escondio cuando Crack dijo otra vez con su voz sexy de mujer "la purga comienza en 3,2,1" y entonces Bartran con su microfono y su movil negro puso una alarma biologica durante 20 segundos y llamo luego a lester para desaparecer del mapa para que no le vieran y se oculto en una esquina de una tienda preparado para matar a Dani y a Crack entonces vio a Crack con su lanza misiles diciendo "donde estaaaaais" y "vais a moriiiir" haciendo que Bartran riera un poco entonces apunto a la cabeza de Crack y dijo "hey Crack "Suprise Motherfucker"" y disparo matandolo mientras ponia su sonrisa tipica monstrando un colmillo y Crack dijo "que guarro que eres de verdad jeje" entonces reaparecio cerca de Bartran y a este se le acabo el estar fuera del mapa entonces Crack le disparo con su Carabina especial en la cabeza a Bartran quien como siempre solto su tipico "joder" y Dani misteriosamente se desconecto en el momento a lo cual Crack dijo "se le peto el internet jajajajaja" haciendo reir tanbien a Bartran y Crack le dijo "enserio tienes que trabajar ese complejo de hermano celoso" hizo que Bartran gruñera y dijo "no soy celoso es que Dani es peor que un pervertido normal y me rebienta que lo sea" esto confirmo a Crack y a Shy sus sospechas Bartran tenia el sindrome del hermano mayor super celoso a lo cual Crack dijo "no me gustaria ser tu hermana te doy mi mas sentido pesame Shy" Fluttershy solo suspiro tenia que lidiar con su tonto hermano de 17 años pero almenos era su lindo y tierno hermano mayor virtual merecia la pena no?


End file.
